User blog:DegrassiFan4E/How Can You Audition For Degrassi
The question that a lot of people ask if their an actor or actress and love the show Degrassi is how to audition for Degrassi. There are VERY strict criteria just to be eligible to audition, and that doesn’t even guarantee anything. This is the most recent information I’ve found about the audition information. PLEASE read the information below carefully. And if you can and do wind up getting an audition for Degrassi good luck! What do I need to be eligible to audition for Degrassi *1) YOU MUST BE A CANADIAN CITIZEN. This is an absolute must…there is no getting around this. It doesn’t matter if you’re an aspiring actor/actress in Texas, or Ohio or anywhere else in the U.S., and being on Degrassi is your dream. If you don’t have Canadian citizenship or have dual citizenship with Canada you will not be considered, end of story. Degrassi is funded by the Canadian government, and one of the requirements of them continuing to receive funding is that the cast and crew they hire must be Canadian. *2) YOU MUST HAVE AN AGENT (BE PART OF AN ACTING AGECNY). I think there used to be a time where it wasn’t necessary to have an agent, but according to the Degrassi FAQ on MuchMusic’s and on Epitome Pictures site they hire all of their actors (primary and background) through agencies. They also provide a link to ACTRA Toronto for tips and how to find an agency that fits you. How to know when Degrassi is having auditions again *It's hard to find out when their doing auditions if you don't have an agent unless their doing open casting calls. I do not work for Degrassi, and they do not/will not send me casting info directly. Degrassi does not release their casting notices to the public, though sometimes Canadian sites like TheTVAddict might get ahold of casting info through various sources. You will never find a “time and date” for casting of characters online. Degrassi sends casting info directly to acting agencies, who will search for potential clients who are already part of their agency….this is why it is important for you to have an agent. What is the age range to be an actor on the show * I’m not sure if there is a definitive age range….I’d assume they deal with actors anywhere from ages 13 to the early 20′s. But the main thing is that you need to LOOK like you’re the age of a high school teenager. What about non-acting jobs/internships *The same requirements of being Canadian apply for both of these. You need to be attending College or University to be an intern. A non-acting job on Degrassi is difficult to obtain because they rarely have openings, but they are always accepting resumes for them and for internships for future consideration. P.S. If you want to be an actor on the show and just mail them your resume, I highly doubt they’ll respond (let an agency do that for you….see above). Resumes can be sent to: Epitome Pictures Inc. 220 Bartley Drive Toronto, Ontario M4A 1G1 Canada Category:Blog posts